


What You Need

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Asexuality, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: They are both a little scared but there is nothing to be scared of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> A little drabble from over on Tumblr that I brought here because ao3 needs more Japhael.  
> Also: Raphael Santiago is asexual. Deal with it.

“What if they don’t approve?”

“You’re scared of that, aren’t you?”

Jace glared at Raphael, crossing his arms and shivering slightly from the cold. He only had his leather jacket on and it didn’t do much against the piercing wind. Next to him, Raphael walked in just his thin suit, unable to feel the cold. Perks of being a vampire.

“I’m not afraid of anything.” He scoffed at his boyfriend, fully aware just how much Raph wasn’t buying it without even looking. “Well, anything except for ducks. They are terrifying.”

Jace sighed, and stopped, leaning against the wall of the building they were passing. He was cold, and yet he didn’t feel like using a speed rune, didn’t feel like taking advantage of Raphael’s vampire speed. He didn’t really feel like reaching their destination just yet.

“It’s just…” He forced himself to meet Raphael’s eyes before quickly looking away again. “Okay, so maybe I’m a bit scared? I need them to approve.”

Raphael took a step forward, stepping fully into Jace’s personal space after meeting his eyes and making sure it was okay. Uncaring that they were in public, even if the street was rather deserted, Raphael put one hand on Jace’s shoulder and the other on his cheek, gently guiding the beautiful double-coloured eyes to meet his.

“Jace. I’ve seen the relationship you share with Alec and Izzy. And I know them both. We may not be friends, but I consider them both good casual acquaintances, and I’m almost sure they don’t hate me. Izzy doesn’t at least–”

“–Alec doesn’t hate you, he’s just.”

Raphael silences him with a finger on his lips. Jace did not find it insanely sexy and told his body to chill when his very asexual boyfriend was pressed overly close.

“No, don’t interrupt. Listen. I’m sure I and your siblings can get along, but I can’t really imagine another scenario because they love you, and they will approve of anyone that makes you happy. They will probably give me a shovel talk, but you matter to them, Jace, and they can accept your choices.”

Jace didn’t look overly convinced but he had to accept Raphael’s logic was solid. But his boyfriend smirked, not letting him answer, not done yet.

“And  even if they didn’t approve…” The vampire’s features softened. “You do not need their approval, despite what you think, Jace. They matter to you, yes, but you are also your own person, and if you really think I am enough for you if you think I make you happy…” 

Jace could hear Raph’s own insecurities in the slight waver of his voice, but he saw the vampire force them down for the sake of the pep-talk.

“If I’m really what you want, you shouldn’t also let other people take it away from you.”

Raphael’s voice was almost pleading, and Jace knew not just he was scared. But he also realized how nonsense this fear was. He knew his siblings, and he knew they both knew and liked Raphael. 

They would probably be surprised at who Jace’s mysterious boyfriend turned out to be, but they would be fine with it. With the newfound determination, he tore himself away from the wall, pecked Raphael on the cheek and grabbed his hand, dragging him in the direction of the Institute.

“You’re right. Come on, we have my overly nosy siblings to meet.”

Raphael just shook his head fondly, muttering something in Spanish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Phoe's fault. Again.

The dinner, so far, went surprisingly well. Izzy and Alec took the revelation of who Jace’s boyfriend was in stride, Alec made sure Izzy stayed out of his cooking and Jace made sure there was a blood cocktail for Raphael. 

It was a pleasant evening.

So really, Jace should have known it was too good to be true. Alec stayed suspiciously tame and didn’t even threaten Raphael too much during the shovel talk (admittedly part of it was due to him tripping over his own words when he threatened to kill someone already dead) which Jace counted as a success.

But now Izzy dragged Raphael… somewhere, Jace would need to check what she did to him later, but he trusted Raphael to not let her do anything nefarious to him. And that left Jace alone with Alec.

“So?”

“He’s not who I would have imagined you with.”

Jace snorted.

“Yeah, he’s not who I would have imagined myself with either. But neither is Magnus who you or any of us would have imagined  _you_  with. Love can be like that. But what do you think?”

Jace bit his lip, not noticing the astonished look on Alec’s face.

“Love? You’re already…?”

Jace looked at him, smiling sheepishly.

“Kinda?”

Alec shook his head at him, but his smile was fond.

“Kinda shows. Well, I’m happy for you. Just… Promise me you’ll be safe.” 

Jace looked at Alec, raising an eyebrow, not understanding at first before his eyes widened comically and he spluttered.

“By The Angel, Alec! Anyway, he’s asexual, it’s not like…”

It was Alec’s turn to turn bright red at that, stuttering to correct himself.

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Then what the hell…”

“I…” 

Alec turned even brighter red if it was possible and tried to show his meaning with weird gestures that only served to make Jace more confused.

“Biting.” He hissed in a whisper eventually. “I meant biting.”

And really, Jace certainly wasn’t expecting  _that_.

“Alec!” 

When Izzy finally came back, tugging smug Raphael along after showing him Jace’s baby pictures, the two of them entered the room to a peculiar sight. Alec was bright red and hunched over himself, grumpy and clearly sulking, while Jace was laughing so hard he ended up laying over the table, clutching his stomach.

And yet when she asked them what they were laughing about, both blushed and stubbornly refused to answer…

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at @kimmycup  
> Yell at me on Twitter @kingabudzyn  
> 


End file.
